Opposites really do attract
by brittanatillinfinity
Summary: Santana Lopez is a bitchy, bad girl, who likes things her own way, she plays by her own rules. Her best/only friend is Noah Puckerman. But things change when Brittany S Pierce forces her way into Santana's life, and has a positive effect on Santana that only love can cause.


**Opposites really do attract.**

I'm Santana Lopez, I'm the hottest bitch in Mckinley. I hate everyone here and I make sure they know how I feel about them. The only person I talk to is Puckerman, and that's only when I'm out of cigarettes and need him to stock me up.

School is boring, I hate it, the only lesson I like is Spanish. Only because I excel at it.

There's this one cheerio named something like Brittany, she practically stalks me. She's been begging me to join her little Glee Club with Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, some Chinese weirdos, and a kid in a wheelchair, a gay kid with a porcelain face, a black dancer and Finn Hudson. I even heard Puck was thinking about joining.

Anyways back to Brittany, she has blonde long hair, bright blue eyes and she's tall. She's so innocent to look at, but rumour has it she's slept with 80% of Mckinley's population…including girls.

She's the opposite of me, she's kind, gentle and warming. She cares about people's feelings. All that crap just makes me feel sick.

I don't know why she's s fixated on me, maybe she has a crush on me or something.

I, myself, am not gay. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about what it'd be like to have sex with a girl. But I never have actually.

Me and Puck kinda have a good thing going, I sleep with him regularly and he does whatever I want him to do for me. He's not great in bed but he does the job, if Auntie Snix doesn't get her itch scratched she gets kind cranky.

I look at my watch and say to Puck; "Crap Spanish starts it like 30 seconds and we are still half stoned!" It was true, many mornings me and Puck would meet under the bleachers to light up a quick joint, normally it would have worn off by the time we got into class, but sometimes it didn't so we'd just skip first period. I'd never skipped Spanish, it was the only lesson I had straight A's in.

"Relax Chica," Puck begun, "We'll just skip first period. Duh." Puck was always so cool about things, he cared about nothing, about no one.

"Puck I can't its Spanish." I grabbed my bag and ran inside, it was possibly a bad decision to go into class, I mean I think the teachers would much rather me skip a period, than go into school half blazed. I stumbled around the corridors looking for my locker, and when I did I threw my bag in and got to class.

I was just on time. I sat on my seat, and normally Puckerman would be to my left, he must have decided to skip. But in the corner of my half closed eyes, I saw a shadow sit down beside me.

"Puck?" I managed to splutter out, I didn't even look. I felt sick.

"No Brittany silly, I don't have a Mohawk, or muscles." Her voice was so sweet and innocent, it's hard to describe. I put this front on as if I hated her, but really I didn't hate her. She just did something to me, she made me feel like I want to be a better person, more like her.

"What do you want?" I sounded ruder than I intended, I felt ill and I don't know why, weed never normally made me feel like this.

"You look ill, your eyes are half shut and red, and your speech is slurred and you also smell like it smells under the bleachers when Brett the Stoner has been smoking his special cigarettes under it."

I just sighed, I couldn't respond to such simple mindedness, it was sweet in many ways but also infuriating. Even Becky Jackson would be able to tell that I was stoned.

I got an idea, I couldn't stay in lesson. Mr Schuester still wasn't here so I could easily leave now and skip. But who knows where Puck was, probably at McDonalds or something, he always went there when he had the munchies.

"Brittany how about you skip this period with me, we'll go sit under the bleachers?" Her face lit up, I thought she was going to wet herself with excitement. Truth is I didn't want to skip by myself, I would have asked Rachel Berry to skip with me if Brittany wasn't there.

"I'd love to!" She sounded a bit too excited for skipping a lesson with a high, bitchy but equally sexy Latina.

I ran out to the bleachers closely followed by her, she was like a little yapping Chihuahua at the heel of its owner. It was cute.

I sat on the sofa under the bleachers, no one knew why it was there or how it even got there, but it came in very helpful at times. Brittany sat next to me.

"Do you still feel ill? I have some aspirin in my bag if you do…" Crap she was annoying, she must be so freakin' stupid.

"Hey dumby, I'm stoned, not ill I'm fucking stoned, god how stupid are you." I regretted them words immediately after saying them, I'd once heard Finn Hudson calling her stupid, and she'd cried. It must really upset her.

Her eyes filled up and I felt bad, something I didn't feel often. I wanted to say sorry but I had never said sorry to anyone in my life, but then she stood up ready to leave and I had to say something.

"Brittany I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I just said it, don't leave please." I was practically begging her to stay, what was the effect she had on me!

She sat back down next to me, I swung my legs over hers to lay down. "You don't mind do you?" She quickly shook her head. Slowly she started stroking my legs, it felt nice. She did this for about 10 minutes before I sat up to have a smoke, I offered her one and she shook her head.

"Santana you shouldn't smoke you know, it damages your body." She said, as if I hadn't heard the lecture already, off my Mum, my Dad, Miss Pillsbury the guidance councillor, I really just didn't give a shit. "It doesn't even tasted good." She finished with.

"Oh and how would you know?" I raised an eyebrow, curious as I had suspected she would never have smoked before.

"Well I don't, it's just a guess." She finished with, then I had an idea.

"These are menthol, they taste better than normal ones. Okay I'm gonna take a drag and your gonna open your mouth, then we press our mouths together and I blow the smoke in, and you will see how good it actually tastes, okay?" Her mouth had swung open, it was definitely confirmed that she had a crush on me, I didn't mind of course as I am hot, loads of people have crushes on me.

"Um okay that sounds good." She managed to get out, she sounded flustered and she was blushing too, this was gonna be fun.

So I took a drag, a long one and I signalled for her to come over. I moved my mouth closer to hers and pressed my lips against hers. I blew the smoke in and she coughed.

"How was that?" I asked, "Did it taste good?" She was blushing furiously at this point, I thing I may have been too. My lips lingered on hers for longer than intended but it was no biggy, I guess.

"All I could really taste was your cherry chapstick." She giggled, I definitely blushed at this point, she had realised I lingered. Oh crap. "I think you should try again, so that I can taste the smoke."

I nodded and took another drag, and pressed my mouth against hers and blew the smoke in, but she started kissing me as I was trying to do so, it was weird this had never happened before. I quickly pulled away to blow the smoke out.

"Um…you definitely didn't taste the smoke that time huh?" I asked, I wasn't mad or upset about the kiss. If a guy had done this I would have kicked him in the nuts, but I didn't mind this time. She looked scared though.

"I'm sorry Santana, I didn't think…" She begun.

"Hey it's fine, I didn't mind. We just got carried away right?"

"Right."

The second period bell rung, and I was fine now so I decided I'd go to next lesson, I walked across the football field with Brittany when she held out her pinky and looked at me. I interlocked my pinky with hers, and we walked across the field _together._

**Leave your opinions please, i really want to know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, and if i did things would be very different.**


End file.
